New Daddy
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: Shelby introduces her boyfriend to her daughter. More warnings inside. One!shot. Faberry & Quinn/Shelby pairings. WARNING: SEX WITH A MINOR. CHILD SEXUAL EXPLOITATION, MAY BE SENSITIVE TO OTHERS. DARK. IF YOU READ IT THEN ITS AT YOUR OWN CAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for the people that finds this story sensitives or brings back memories but you gotta remember this is JUST a fanfiction. They are fictional characters that got created. They aren't real, yes some of you might still find that's not the point but I'm not the first one to write a dark story here. There's a lot of even darker stories here that's badder than mine so stop making me feel like I've committed a crime or am the worse person to walk this planet when all I did was make up a FICTION story. There was a warning, why didn't you press the back button when you saw it? The warnings are there for sensitive readers. Seriously all these anon reviewers have done nothing but send abuse at me that I actually consider deleting all of my stories and just stopping writing altogether, then I realise I wasn't going to give you that satisfaction bc I love writing and there's my readers that I care enough to finish these stories for so I still stuck by. If you are sensitive to these type of stories then just choose to ignore it, leave at seeing the warning. Don't read it until the end then decide to throw abuse at me bc you're being a shit motherfucker, you don't know what effect those words your typing might do to me. So stop. The point here is, next time I put a warning on a story simply don't read it because yeah it's DARK. Therefore I will not be taking down this story, I'm sorry to any of my usual readers that likes my other stories but I won't be taking this down. If you still stick around to read those unfinished ones, good and if not then it's fine. I started writing because I loved it and passionate about what I write then people started reading it and that was beautiful, it gave me even more purpose to continue reading. I'm not giving it up.

Thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was feeling inspired so I wrote this one!shot. Hope y'all like it (:**

**Title: New Daddy**

**Summary: Shelby finally introduced her boyfriend to her daughter. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pairing: Shelby/Quinn & Quinn/Rachel**

**Rated: M for smut**

**warning: Male!Quinn. Young!Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. All characters and the show belongs to Murphy bc trust me if I did I would given Quinn a magic dick. Faberry would be canon since S1. The whole show would be nothing but contain rainbow pairings. Yes I would.**

It was a sunny summer day as a yellow school bus comes striding down the dirty path road before stopping in front of a two story home with a white picket fence as it's double doors opens and a petit brunette steps out from it, waving goodbye to her friends in the process before running toward her front door.

The girl quickly took out a copy of key that her mum made her before unlocking the door and walking inside. Once inside, she took in her surrenders and realises her mum was still not be home so the petit brunette ran up stairs in her room to get a start on her homework before her mum gets home.

It must of been over a few hours because the petit brunette was now onto her history homework before she heard the front door downstairs creak open then shutting, voices followed afterward.

The brunette waited a few minutes then smiled brightly as she heard her mum's voice call down to her. She happily got off her desk chair and skipped out of her room.

Bouncing happily down the last steps the brunette walked inside the living room only halting in her steps as she walked in on her mum lip lock with a guy she has never met.

The guy finally saw her and pulled away from her mum but placed a hand right on her mum's thigh smiling toward her

"Hey baby, c'mere" her mum beckons and the little brunette walks toward her mum who envelop her into a hug "hi baby" then kisses the top of her head

"How was school?" The woman asks with a motherly smile at her baby girl

"It was good" the younger girl replies shyly avoiding the new comer's eyes

"Good" the mother replies smoothing the girl's bangs before facing the man next to her

"Rachie, remember how mummy told you she has a new boyfriend who makes her very happy?" her mother questions as Rachel nods staring at her mum "well this is him, he's gonna be your new daddy. Is that ok baby"

"As long as you're happy mummy" the girl replies smiling at her mum

The woman beams proud at her daughter before kissing her cheek "you have to promise to make him very happy ok baby?" the woman says and her daughter nods "now why don't you make your new daddy welcome and give him a hug?"

Rachel finally looks toward the guy her mum mentioned then smiles shyly

"Hello" she says in a small voice and the guy chuckles, not in a mocking way but in a teasing way Rachel noted

"Aw don't be shy Rachie, I'm not gonna bit" he says

"Quinn" her mum says playfully slapping his arm

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Quentin but you can call me Quinn or daddy Quinn" the blonde says his hazel eyes showing kindness

"Ok" the brunette replies before turning to her mum

"Can I go finish my homework now?" she asks as her mum nodded, kissing her cheek before running out the room back up stairs

"She seems nice" Quentin says leaning back against the couch

"What can I say. I raised her good" the older woman says before climbing on top of her boyfriend then letting they lips glide together

"Hm Shelby" the blonde groans feeling her tongue inside his mouth

The brunette giggles as she felt the bulge that formed on his pants

"Now you got me hard, planning to do something about it?" The blonde smirks

Shelby climbs off of him before coming to kneel in front of him, her face facing his crotch took the zipper of his pants between her fingers and tagged it down then made a work with his belt

Once the zipper and belt was removed the brunette easily wrapped her hand on the hard bulge tacked inside Calvin Klein boxers, moving her hand up and down electing a hiss from the blonde

"Naughty mummy doing this while her little girl is a few feet away" Quinn grunts as Shelby pulls his dick out of his boxers and stuck it inside her mouth "fuck! God I love your mouth" he moans as the brunette sucked and licked the head of his dick as it sipped with pre-cum

Quinn throws his head back against the couch as Shelby swallows him whole, the blonde takes a hold of Shelby's hair forcing her mouth even more on his dick then smirked as Shelby choked on his cock

"Jerk" Shelby mumbles pulling away with a pop before pulling Quinn's pants all the way down his ankle then slips out of her soaked panties, she then climbed back on top of Quinn and eased her pussy on his dick moaning and hissing as the blonde's dick stretch her pussy deliciously.

Once adjusted the brunette started moving slowly at first before picking up the pace and bouncing wildly on top of her boyfriend

Quentin sneaks up his hands inside her chest palming her breast thankful she didn't wear any bra. Finding the material only being on his way, he lifts up the tank top groaning as Shelby's breast came in view.

He leaned in and wrapped his mouth around a dusky nipple sucking on it, driving the older woman wild.

"Fuck Shelby, look at you bouncing on my dick like a little slut with your daughter only upstairs, I bet she would love to watch her mum come undone in front of her" he grunts before flipping them around

Shelby's back lay flat against the couch, eyes screwed shut as Quinn thrust into her with deep strokes. His dick reaching places Shelby didn't think possible

"Oh god. Shit Quinn" the older woman groans as Quinn pulled all the way out so only the head of his dick was left inside, he looked down between they bodies and rubbed a finger against Shelby's clit

"Oh fuck, fuck. Hmm Quentin"

"That's right say my name" he husk before thrusting back with a hard stroke

**/**

Finishing her homework, the petit brunette quickly packed her stuff back inside her school bad before she realised she didn't ask her mum what's for dinner so she quickly ran back down stairs

As she approach the living doorway Rachel heard strange noises she never heard better. It sounded like her mum but she didn't seem like she was hurting then Rachel heard her new daddy's voice

"Fuck Shelby I love how your pussy swallows my dick" and Rachel really did want to turn away, she really did but her curiosity got the best of her so instead she slowly took a step inside the room

Her eyes glued onto the two figures on the couch. With Quentin on top of her mum, his bare ass exposed with his pants around his ankles and her mum had her eyes shut tightly her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist as they both moved together

The brunette didn't realise how long she was standing there frozen in place but as Quinn's hazel eyes looked up and toward Rachel the brunette freaked out and ran out the room but not before seeing the blonde wink at her

**"**So what's the deal?" Quinn asks once he cleaned his dick up with the tissues that was on the table and proceed to pull up his boxers and pants

Shelby yawns snuggling into the couch's pillow. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with Quinn's sex drive given the blonde was only 24, sometimes her 42 self could barely handle the multiple orgams.

"How'd you mean?" She asks feeling herself dozing off

"Rachel, where's her dad?"

"God knows. The bastard ran the moment I told him I was pregnant, but that's ok because she's the best thing he ever gave me" she explains just as Quinn finishes up with what he was doing

"She's a big girl" he acknowledge sitting by Shelby's foot "does she have a boyfriend?"

Shelby picks up her head and glared at the boy "she hasn't even started her periods Quinn. She's only 16, she's still a baby. I don't want her knowing about the worlds of boys and kissing until she's at least 18" she explains

"That's cool" the blonde nods dropping the subject by kissing Shelby's lips "wanna go again" he smirks as Shelby pulls him down into another kiss

**-knock knock-**

"Come in" Rachel says as her bedroom door opens and Quinn steps in with a small smile

"Hey there Rachie, can we talk?" He asks waiting for the girl's acceptance and once the brunette nodded he stepped in letting the door close behind him

Rachel watch him as he looked around her room at her walls before sitting at the foot of her bed then looked toward her

"Come sit next to daddy Quinn, I promise I won't hurt you" the blonde says patting the space beside him

Rachel glances at the spot before looking back up at Quinn. Her mum never brings any man around the house nor speaks to her about any guy she's with until Quentin happen and her mum seems really happy with him so he must be a good guy or else her mum would of never introduce him to her

The brunette finally stood up from her desk chair and walked at the spot Quinn patted at and sat down, her head instantly looking down at her carpet

"Hey" Quinn says placing his finger under her chin and lifting up her face "don't be shy, you don't have to be shy with me" he reassures and the brunette just nods

"So how's school?"

"It's fine" she replies timidly

"You're really beautiful, did you know that?" Quinn says seeking out the girl's brown innocent eyes

"Momma tells me every time" she restores and Quinn chuckles

"Yeah but it's different when a man tells you you're beautiful" Quinn tells the girl who replied with a 'oh'

"Yup. Do you think I'm beautiful Rachel"

At that Rachel looked up and stared at Quinn. He was a good looking guy, his face kind of resembles of those male models on the magazines that Kurt always looks at.

"I guess so" she mumbles

Quinn laughed "you guess so? Are you afraid of me Rachel" the blonde asks his raspy deep voice getting even more raspier

"No" Rachel quickly shakes her head

"You're very beautiful" he whispers, repeating his earlier statement, staring at her face "really beautiful" then kissed her

Rachel's eyes widens instantly before pulling away quickly seeing how Quinn wasn't holding her in place

"I-I, I think you should go. Mama would be mad" the brunette instantly freaks out standing away from him

"Hey Rachie, it's ok, relax. Mama is asleep and besides she said to make me very happy remember?" He says taking a hold of her shoulder "do you want to make mama mad because you didn't make me happy?"

The 13 year old quickly shakes her head. She doesn't like making her mum mad or sad

"Good, so how about we sit back down and daddy Quinn will let you make him very happy" he guides the two back on the bed, sitting down where they were a moments ago

Once sat, Quinn unbuckled his belt, pulling his zippers down. Now he's very aware that what he's doing is very wrong, the girl was only 16, but the moment Quinn met Rachel he instantly felt an attraction to the girl. In other word if they were in another universe, Quentin would make Rachel his girlfriend but this was the only way he could have her and he just have to make sure he didn't get caught

Once his pants was down, his dick stood proudly inside his boxers, he hiss feeling the material grace against the head of his dick

"Just reach in and take it" he instructs after seeing the brunette made no move, Rachel looked up at him with innocent scared eyes as he nodded at her

Rachel reaches inside his boxers and gasps as her hand came in contact with his hard rock dick

"Fuck!" He hiss feeling Rachel's fingers grace the head "it's ok Rachie, take it out" he licked his lips as Rachel takes out his dick

"Now what" she questions innocently

"Jus-just put it in your mouth and suck it. Like a lollipop"

"Do you like lollipop Rachie" the brunette nods "good girl, you will love this. It's even better than lollipop."

Timidly the brunette leaned in and wrapped her lips atoning Quinn's hard cock before sucking just like a lollipop

"Fuck, shit Rachel that's it keep going" he groans shutting his eyes tight

Rachel let her tongue swirl on the head that was seeping with precum before sucking it in her mouth

"Oh sweet baby" he groans as Rachel takes his whole dick down her throat, the difference between Rachel and Shelby was that the little girl seemed to not have a gag reflex and Quinn felt like he was gonna arrive so early because he was in heaven with Rachel's mouth doing all sorts to his dick.

"Mmhmm Rachie just like that, fuck. I'm gonna cum but don't worry it'll taste really good" he groans just as he felt his stomach tightens before releasing inside the brunette's mouth who tried pulling away.

"Don't pull out Rachie, swallow it. It's nice" and the brunette did because all she wanted was to make her daddy happy and not have her mum mad at her

Quinn sigh before pulling his dick out of Rachel's mouth and kissing her on the lips tasting himself on the girl's lips

"That was very good Rachie. Can I make you feel good now?"

"Like you did with mama?" The girl asks and Quinn smirks remembering the girl walked in on them earlier as he was fucking her mum

Without a word Quinn crushed his lips with Rachel, tagging on the girl's bottom lip as Rachel let out a whimper he took the advantage in slipping his tongue inside her mouth and exploring it with his tongue

"Daddy Quinn down there aches" Rachel whimpers

Quinn pulls away from the girl and traces his hand under the girl's skirt feeling the dampness on her underwear then smirks

"It's called pussy, can you say pussy Rachie" he trails his tongue on her neck, sucking the dedicate soft skin

"Pussy" Rachel breaths

Looks like the girl was a lot more innocent than Quentin thought.

"Good" the blonde then pulls away from her, laid the girl flat on her bed before pulling her skirt down along with her panties

He groans feeling his dick come back to live at the girl's shaven pussy. He got between her legs and parted them apart groaning at her throbbing red clit

He took a finger and parted her pussy lips before running it on her clit

"Daddy Quinn" Rachel moans thrashing about

"Don't worry Rachie, daddy Quinn will make you feel really good" he then buried his face between the girl's legs and run his tongue against her centre as the girl moans. He takes a hold of tights holding them around his face

After a few more licks, he began placing kisses on Rachel's pussy, licking and practically making out with her pussy as Rachel started moaning in ecstatic

"Daddy Quinn that feels good" Rachel groans moving against Quinn's face feeling her insides on fire

Quinn pulled away before thrusting his tongue inside Rachel as he rubbed on her clit

The brunette thrashes taking a hold of her bed sheets pulling on it as she wrapped her legs tightly around Quinn's head as she humped his face

"Daddy Quinn I wanna pee" the brunette let out panting heavily

"It's ok Rachie, let it go" he pick up his pace and Rachel screamed one more time before the brunette cums on his face and tongue and Quentin licks her clean

He pulled away from her and wiped at his face "wasn't that good?" He questions hovering over the girl who had her eyes shut tight, breathing heavily

Rachel finally calmed down from her high before peeking one eyes open and nods

Quinn chuckles before leaning down and kissing her lips

"Wanna try something else that's a lot fun Rachie" Quinn says already working up his dick even though it was already hard against his palm

Rachel looked unsure but then remember she has to make Quinn happy in order for her mum to not get mad and that was really fun what they did so she nodded this time a lot more eager.

Quinn grins, kissing her again this time managing to slip in his tongue before pulling away they saliva mixing.

Quinn then settled himself between Rachel's legs spreading it apart as far as they can go then started rubbing on her clit to get her wet again. It didn't take long until the girl was dripping and Quentin pumped his dick a few more times coating it with Rachel's cum

Once it was smooth, he positioned himself in her entrance and slowly started easing himself in. Her little pussy hole not match for his nine inch cock

"Daddy Quinn it hurts" the brunette whimpers trying to move away

"Sshhhh, I know baby I know but it will feel nice soon. I promise" he cooed kissing her forehead tenderly "I promise"

Once settled in, he waits giving Rachel time to adjust "can I move now Rachie" despite wanting to just take the girl he knew he couldn't do that, the girl would already have a hard time walking he didn't want to damage her too badly

"Y-yes" once receiving the go ahead Quinn started moving slowly giving Rachel time to ease the pain to pleasure

"Ah daddy Quinn, m-more" she hiss and Quinn picks up the pace his big cock only able to bury into the girl half way in breaking her virgin barriers

"Does that feel good Rachie" Quinn asks staring at the way his dick thrust in and out of Rachel's little pussy hole coming out wet with her cum

"Mmhmm" Rachel nods her small hands barely reaching to wrap around Quinn's neck as her legs wrapped around his waist while Quinn hovers over her so he doesn't crash her small frame

After a while Quinn's thrust starts becoming sloppy and he knew he was close so he trails his hand between they bodies and rubs on Rachel's clit, the girl let's out a yell as her stomach tightens her walls clamped down squeezing Quinn's dick tightly before cumming hard

The blonde wasn't worried about painting the girl's inside with his cum seeing how she has yet to start her period so when he felt Rachel's warm walls clamp his dick, he groans cumming down inside her pussy

Once finished emptying himself inside Rachel, and riding out they orgasm he pulled his dick out moaning at the lose contact as his flaccid dick greets him. He quickly tucked himself inside his boxers pulled his pants up, zipping himself before helping Rachel into her clothes kissing the brunette's small perky boobs in return promising to get to know them another day then planted a kiss on Rachel's lips

"Remember Rachie, this will be our little secret ok? No one else must know" He asks his breath close to her face as Rachel nods "good girl" with one last kiss, Quinn placed his finger against his lips in a 'shh' manner, winked at the girl before leaving her room as if nothing just transpired.

And that's how Quinn came to sneak into Rachel's room daily. Whenever it was during the day when the girl's mother was out or during night when Shelby was passed out from sex high. Quinn Fabray always found his way in Rachel Corcoran's bedroom. And it didn't take him long to convince Shelby to get the girl a sound proof in her room and Shelby didn't even question it thinking Quinn's concern was so Rachel won't hear them as they get it on. Only if she knew the man she claims to love was doing her daughter right under her nose.

**End.**

**I know my mind is very fucked but ahwell. Lol.**

**Reviews? No? Ok then.**

**twitter: fanfic_stories.**


End file.
